A Promise To Be Kept
by blue echo
Summary: One day, Chii goes missing and Hideki would do anything to get her back. But is it all worth it just to see her again? rating may go up FantasyRomance
1. chapter 1

A Promise to be Kept  
  
By Joanne Shen  
  
3333333333333333333333  
  
*In Chii's POV*  
  
The alarm clock buzzed noisily. Chii hears the alarm, but Chii does not need it like Hideki does. Chii always wakes up early so Chii can feel the morning's breathing and the bird's singing.  
  
Then Chii remembers she needs to make breakfast for Hideki. But what should Chii make today? Should Chii make toast?  
  
Yes! Chii will make toast!  
  
*Hideki's POV*  
  
The alarm clock buzzed noisily. Argh, damn alarm. Why did I go to sleep so late last night? Oh yeah, Minoru called saying something about people going after Chii? That was scary. Why would anyone want to harm her?  
  
He opened his eyes slightly and winced at the bright sunlight shining through the windows. He hears Chii humming a little tune she made up herself in the kitchen. At that moment she walks to the door and waves.  
  
"Good morning, Hideki!" She smiles.  
  
Hideki felt warm at the sight of that smile as he waves in return.  
  
If someone took Chii away from me, I don't know how I would be able to live again. Chii, I promise to protect you, even if it's the last thing I do....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Once Hideki glanced at his watch he practically jumped from his chair.  
  
"9:45??!!?!?! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!!" his cry echoed for probably miles on end.  
  
Chii just looked about confused while Sumomo started another song on her tambourine about tardiness. Kotoko stood there with the same disgruntled expression.  
  
Hideki on the other hand was on a rampage. He rushed towards the door, grabbing books and pens on the way out. "Chii!! C'mon, I'll take you to work!!" he shouts over his shoulder.  
  
"Coming Hideki!" Chii replies happily. Chii had always loved to walk to work with Hideki every morning.  
  
They scramble out the door hastily. Even when they ran past the bookstore, Hideki's eyes were still glued to his watch, watching every second tick by. Even in their haste, Chii kept up a swift pace a step behind Hideki. She was used to this by now, since it happened almost every morning....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Hideki got to the bakery he quickly told Chii goodbye and to have a nice day. But he got no answer. He turned around at where his persocom was supposed be, but he could see no one.  
  
"Chii?" he called. "Chii, where are you?" Still, no answer. He ran back down the street. "This is just a game. Chii is playing, that's all." He kept telling himself, but something told him that this wasn't a game at all. He ran three blocks now, but still no sign of Chii. His heart pounded and he started to sweat. Where had she gone? She wouldn't just run off like this. Before he did anything stupid, he stopped to think. "I remember that she was still right behind me at the bookstore...." That's it! She must be at the bookstore! Probably some kind of book caught her eye and she went to look! Hideki hoped with all his might that he was right about this.  
  
The bookstore was crowded with people as Hideki pushed his way through. He searched frantically for any sign of Chii. "Chii!!! Chii, It's Hideki!! Where are you?" he cried. Hideki looked and looked. He knew very well that Chii was not in the bookstore, but he just couldn't bring himself to believe that.  
  
Finally, Hideki quit. He dropped his head and slowly walked outside. He sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands. Shutting his eyes, he tried to make himself believe that this was all a dream. But when he opened his eyes again, he knew that it was real.  
  
"How useless can I be. I can't even keep a promise that I made to myself two hours ago." He said to himself.  
  
Then it hit him. Minoru! If anyone who could help him, it would be him. There's nothing that kid can't do. Hideki rushed home and grabbed Sumomo in his hand. "Sumomo, call Minoru now!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Ahh!! Yes master sir!! Sumomo calling Mr. Minoru right away sir!!" the little laptop persocom cried with fear. Hideki waited patiently for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" said Minoru.  
  
"Minoru!! Oh my God, I can't find Chii!!! She was right there behind me when I took her to work, and then she was gone!! I looked everywhere!!! It's all my fault!!!!" Hideki yelled much louder than he intended to.  
  
"Calm down Hideki! Are you sure she was right behind you? Did something happen in between?"  
  
"No!! Well....not that I know of...But you have to help me Minoru!!! Please!!" he shouted anxiously.  
  
"Yes, of course I will. I'll..do my best. And I'll call you if I find anything." He replied.  
  
"Okay." Hideki sighed. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
Sumomo closed the link. The room was silent and stayed that way until the usually hyper little laptop persocom spoke up. "So is Chii's really gone?" she whispered.  
  
Hideki answered in a short voice. "I don't know." Kotoko remained silent.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hideki waited for hours for answers from Minoru. It was late at night at eleven when he had finally called. Hideki picked up abruptly.  
  
"Hideki?" Minoru's voice sounded tired.  
  
"Yes?! Minoru, did you find anything?!" Hideki said, fearful about what the answer might be.  
  
The ten-year-old genius sighed deeply. He waited a few moments until he said, "Hideki.........the answer is....no, I didn't find anything.."  
  
"What?" Hideki whispered hoarsely, not believing what he heard.  
  
"I couldn't find a single trace of her. According to all my calculations.....she's no where on earth. I'm so sorry Hideki..."  
  
Hideki didn't say anything. The knot in his throat was too tight. After a long time, Hideki choked, "Th-thanks for..everything..." and hung up.  
  
He sat there just staring straight forward at nothing in particular. No. It can't be true... I won't believe it.....  
  
But deep in his heart, he knew.....and the pain struck him hard.  
  
"Chii's really gone..." he said.  
  
3333333333333333333333  
  
That was so sad! To me anyway!! Please review!! 


	2. chapter 2

A Promise To Be Kept- Chapter 2  
  
By Joanne Shen  
  
3333333333333333333333  
  
Sumomo jumped on Hideki's shoulder tried to comfort him.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Kotoko. Nothing but silence answered her.  
  
The home phone rang but no one was in the mood to pick it up. So instead the answer machine came up. It was Miss Shimizu.  
  
"Hey Mr. Motostua, you didn't show up for class today...and I just called to see what's wrong...but I guess your not there so I'll just..hopefully see you tomorrow then. Bye." ::Beeep::  
  
Soon after, Shinbo else called.  
  
"Yo man, where were you? Takako and me missed ya today at school. What's up? Call me back when you get the chance bro. I'm outs." ::Beeep::  
  
And yet...someone else called.  
  
"Hi Hideki this is Ueda. Chii didn't come to work today. And I heard you didn't go to school either. I'm just worried. You can always talk to me if anything's wrong. I'll talk to you later." ::Beeep::  
  
And another..  
  
"Hideki..it's Yumi. You didn't go to work today. It was so boring without you there. Where'd you go? Please talk to me when you can. I got to go now." ::Beeep::  
  
Hideki had to smile at the messages. He knew his friends were there for him, but nothing they could do would bring back Chii..  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After a restless sleep Hideki got up from bed and made breakfast. Just yesterday morning Chii was in the same room with him making toast. He sighed. "What am I going to do without her.."  
  
It was Saturday, which was always full of excitement, but today was different. Hideki was just sitting at the table eating cold cereal across from an empty chair. Sumomo and Kotoko sat on the side. Sumomo had tried to make some conversation but her attempts failed. Finally Hideki got up, put his bowl in the sink, and grabbed his coat. But as he reached the door someone knocked on his door. Hideki decided over opening it and when he did he was surprised to find Ms. Hibiya standing impatiently on the doormat.  
  
"Ms. Hibiya?" "Oh Hideki I'm so glad I found you! Where is Eld- I mean Chii??"  
  
Hideki didn't know what to say. Ms. Hibiya saw this.  
  
"I know what happened." She said softly patting his shoulder.  
  
Hideki rose his head in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Please, come with me. Quickly or it might me too late." Said Ms. Hibiya in an urgent tone.  
  
Hideki, for what else could he do, followed, Sumomo and Kotoko at his heels. They reached the landlady's apartment and she led them to some kind of secret lab full of electrical and computer things. Hideki and the laptop persocoms could only stare with amazement as they got pulled along by Ms. Hibiya. Then she stopped in front of a big computer screen as wide as the room itself.  
  
"You want to know why Chii is missing Hideki?" she asked him.  
  
"How did-" he started, but changed his mind and said, "yes, what happened to her?"  
  
"She was kidnapped by two of the government's strongest persocoms. Unfortunately they strongly did not want anyone to follow them so instead of just running away here, they jumped into another dimension."  
  
"....Oh." was all Hideki said.  
  
"What's that?" Sumomo piped.  
  
"It's like another world." Kotoko said.  
  
They all looked back at Ms. Hibiya.  
  
"I know it's kind of hard to believe but really, there is no time to waste! I've spent all night trying to locate them and I finally have. And with the portal my husband made you might be able to get through and get Chii back! If you are..willing to that is.." She said quickly.  
  
"Yes!! Anything to get Chii back!" Hideki said, not meaning to say it as loud as he did.  
  
Ms. Hibiya smiled. "I knew you would. I am now relieved that Chii has truly found the one just for her." There was a short pause. "Alright now just sit in this chair over here." She directed them to a dangerous looking..supposedly chair. "Oh don't worry it doesn't bite." She said hastily.  
  
Hideki sat in the chair nervously as Sumomo and Kotoko jumped up on his lap too.  
  
"We're coming too!! You didn't forget about us now did you?" Sumomo exclaimed.  
  
"Well..ok then I could use your company in..wherever I'm going..."  
  
Ms. Hibiya strapped them up and then gave Hideki a strange looking device. "This is the communicator for contacting people on Earth. I'll teach you how to use it when you get there. Now are you sure you want to do this?" she explained while punching some buttons and typing codes into the computer.  
  
"Uh...yes, I'm going to get Chii back!" Hideki said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to contact your friend Minoru also. I think he could do some help. And remember to stay safe!! All of you!" she typed in some more codes and the chair started to tremble and buzz.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Hibiya, for helping!" Hideki quickly said, afraid that he might have been sent off somewhere already.  
  
"Oh, no problem at all Hideki, if it's for Chii. And please call me Chitose." She smiled. And Hideki smiled back. A smile that hasn't crossed his face for a whole day and night.  
  
"Ready?" Chitose asked, with a tint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yes." Hideki said with determination.  
  
"Good bye, and good luck." She said as she pressed a big round button.  
  
The last thing Hideki, Sumomo, and Kotoko saw, was Chitose solemnly waving good bye on the platform.  
  
"Don't worry Chii.." He thought. "I'm coming.."  
  
3333333333333333333333  
  
Well that was another chapter to A Promise To Be Kept! Please review! 


End file.
